Jackninja5
Jackninja5 (also known as Trainlover1999, Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls or Ninja5) (May 25, 1999-) is an Australian Internet comedian, sceptic and social critic. She is best known for her YouTube Poops and comments involving advocacy of human rights, atheism, Trotskyte socialism, scepticism, freedom of speech and vegetarianism. Style of comedy Jackninja5's humour is highly off-colour. She had usually made videos involving lots of profanity and sexual jokes like double entendres, causing controversy. She never stopped though. In 2014, Jackninja5's humour has gotten a lot darker and he even goes as far as making fun of rape, paedophillia, the disabled, HIV, the Holocaust, the September 11 attacks, Malaysia Airlines disasters and many others. She has now stopped with jokes on sex for a bit but she still uses the words "fuck" and "c*nt" a lot. Jackninja5 and often satirises politics in comments on videos. Jackninja5 also insults the audience on her video summaries and sometimes insults herself. Jackninja5 has also been known to criticise religion a lot as an atheist and often finds many devout Christians in comments and she usually battles them. Many have found her obscene humour and dark humour offensive. History Jackninja5 has watched many videos and YouTube Poops throughout the years and has finally decided to create a YouTube account on September 2012. She finally started making videos on September 22. She had been using the Talking Friends apps and Unnecessary Censorship app and soon she used iMovie to start making some YouTube Poops with WTLNetwork's swear pack. She got loads of controversies about profanity on some of her videos. It lasted from 2012-2013. In 2013, she made a lot of YouTube Poops and gained popularity after her South Park video. Many of her YouTube Poops contained jokes on sex, death and rape. On November 2013, Jackninja5's computer had internet issues causing her to return to Talking Tom videos and stop making YouTube Poops for a while. As of February 23 2014, Jackninja5 returned to having an internet connection and found out about her Peppa Pig YouTube Poop being deleted, angering her. She later uploaded what she considers one of her best videos, The Jackninja5 Crapload. However, on March 15, 2014, she left YouTube for a bit due to many reasons. She soon returned uploading many more YouTube Poops but not as much as 2013. She had gotten into darker topics now and made jokes on the September 11 attacks, July 7 London Bombings, Malaysia Airlines Flight 370 disappearance and religion. Strike of 2015 :Main article: Strike of 2015 Jackninja5's The Cuckoo Clock Hates George and South Park Theme Songs Seasons 1-17 got blocked globally, causing a strike made by her. Videos #Talking Tom #Talking Tom II #Talking Ben #Ginger learns to cuss #Tom Fails at Getting a Girlfriend #Santa is a Swearing Dick #News caught on Santa Cussing #Santa Harasses Children #Harry is Bored #Gina will Drink for Always and Always and Always #Tom has Amnesia Part 1 #Ginger will Have His Shower for Always and Always and Always #Angela HATES Tom #Talking Larry #Talking Ben II #Angela is a Whiney Bitch #Talking Rex #Rex will Get Bleeped for Always and Always and Always #Santa Returns #A New Santa Fake for Ginger #Santa Rage #Talking Lila #Ben will Burp for Always and Always and Always #Talking Ben Rap #Ben is a Pedophile #KeeperOfPorridge's Breaking It Down #YTP 1: Thomas vs. Gordon #YTP 2: Everyone Hates Edward #YTP 3: Henry vs. The Fat Controller #Hidden Words of TTTE #Tom Destroys Christmas #Tom in Pain #Last video of 2012 #YTP 4: Edward, Gordon and Henry Hate Each Other #YTP - Some Twat has a Murder Mishap (Re-upload for KeeperOfPorridge) #My NEW Plants vs. Zombies Channel #YTP 5: Thomas Tries to Pull a Train but Fucks Up Completely #YTP 6: Bert and Ernie teach Brad foul language #Bert and Ernie TV Showdown Censored #YTP 7: Simon's Hatred for Kids #YTP 8: WTF is Happening?! :/ #YTP 9: Cranky Wants Kevin's Help #YTP 10: Techmo and Skips save Sodor #YTP 11: Mario and Luigi are Pussies while Cranky Tries to Kill Kevin #YTP 12: Edward Calls Trevor Profane Words #No more Talking Tom #YTP 13: Mama Luigi Tells Yoshi a Bad Story #YTP 14: Thomas's Crap Story #YTP 15: Cranky Buggers #YTP 16: The Lorries Take Over the World #YTP 17: Gordon Hates The Fat Controller #YTP 18: Sir Topham Hatt Hates his Wife's Birthday #YTP 19: You C*nt! #YTP 20: Duck the Silly Sausage #Pokemon Theme Song Lyrics #YTP 21: Balls! #YTP 22: Pajama Sam Makes a Comedian Look Shit #YTP 23: The Big Shitty City #My Intro/Trailer #YTP 24: James and the Tree Curse #YTP 25: The Refreshment Lady Fails to Get a Tea Shop #YTP 26: Another Shitty YTP for you Nubs #The Fat Controller Dances as an Elf #YTP 27: Mr. Potato Cums #The Fat Controller SILENCE in Green Screen #Bert and Ernie You're Not Bert Censored #YTP 16 (Remade): The Lorries Take Over the World #YTP 28: OOOOOOOSSSSHHHH! #YTP 29: Gremlins Take Over Sodor #The 4th TTTE Collab Coming Soon #SHUT THE FUCK UP Fast motion #YTP 30: Douglas Pushes Donald into a Cart on Purpose #YTP 31: Jack Gets Rejected #YTP 32: James's Wooden Balls #YTP 33: Percy is a Stupid Little C*nt #YTP 34: Choad Goes Forwards #YTP 35: Henry the Spastic #YTP 36: The Cuckoo Clock Hates George #YTP 37: Roll, Queef and Sex Change #YTP 38: Daddy Pig Tries to Escape His Worst Nightmare: Exercise #YTP 39: Gordon is a Lardarse #YTP 40: Duck's Donald #YTP 41: Mr. Bean Pervs on Another Man #The Fat Controller SILENCE for 10 minutes #YTP 42: A Heterophobe #YTP 43: Toby Gets Taken Up Behind #South Park Theme Songs Seasons 1-17 #God Killed the Queen Lyrics #YTP 44: Douglas Kills a Brakevan on Purpose #Facebook Page #YTP 45: The Fat Controller Goes on Holiday #YTP 46: Pussy! #YTP 47: The Rapist #YTP 48: The Death of Duncan #YTP 49: Mario Cheats in Go Fish #YTP 50: Thomas Jerks Off at a Mine #YTP 51: Squeak Squeak #YTP 52: Henry Vs the Boys #YTP 53: Mr. Bean vs the TV #YTP 54: Sir Handel Battles a Steamroller #YTP Special: The Jackninja5 Crapload #They Don't Really Care About Us Lyrics #YTP 55: Dr. Sheldon Cooper is a Mad Scientist #Adam Hills' Artificial Foot on Mock the Week #Best of Mock the Week Series 1 #Over a Month Later from my Last Upload #YTP 56: Thomas and the Conspiracy Theories #YTP 57: Sodor Receives the London Bombing #YTP 58: The Fat Controller Converts to Atheism #YTP 59: Duck Messes with Pol Pot #YTP 60: The Boy by the Piano is Ginger #YTP 61: Bother! (on The Ninja5 Empire) #News on the Thomas the Tank Engine 4th YTP Collab (on The Ninja5 Empire) #The 4th TTTE YTP Collab Part 1 (on The Ninja5 Empire) #The 4th TTTE YTP Collab Part 2 (on The Ninja5 Empire) #The Mario's Game Gallery YouTube Poop Collab Announcement (on The Ninja5 Empire) #YTP 62: Mario Plays Go Fish with the Policeman (on The Ninja5 Empire) #YTP 63: The Rape of Oliver (on The Ninja5 Empire) #Thomas Gets Fired (on The Ninja5 Empire) #YTP 64: Taby the Trom Engine #YTP 65: Koichi Hayashida Has Nuclear Weapon Deals with North Korea #YTP 66: Thomas Acts Like Islam Karimov #YTP 67: Dominating Mario #Why Screenshots are Not Evidence #Red Moon - Once in a Lifetime #YTP 68: Cookie Monster Murders Ernie by Suffocating Him #Things that interest me: Australian involvement in the Vietnam War #YTP 69: Plankton Boils Everyone in Hot Oil #Capitalism in a Nutshell #YTP 70: The Elephant Ran Away from the Cruelty of the Circus #YTP 71: Duncan Wants to Rock and Roll All Night #YTP 72: A Tale of Two Engines and an Old Coach Part 1 #YTP 73: The Tale of Two Engines and an Old Coach Part 2 #YTP 74: Toad Stands By and Lets Oliver Murder a Truck #YTP 75: James Racially Abuses Toby #The Demon's Light in a Nutshell #YTP 76: The Fat Controller Climbs Up a Mountain to Tell Sir Handel He Will Talk to Him Later #Best of Bushisms: Bush's Accidental Racism #YTP 77: Donald Trump Visions a Sodor with No Mexicans #YTP 78: Some Steamroller Has an Impossible Dream #YTP 79: Pot Paints and Monarchs #Oh my, no #YTP 80: Percy is a Stupid Little C*nt 2: Electric Boogaloo #I shouldn't be treated like this #YTPMV 1: Woooooooo! #YTP 81: Trevor Trevor Trevor Trevor Trevor #YTP 82: Thomas Bangs with a Snowplough #YTP 83: The Fat Controller's Revenge #YTP 84: Thomas is Racist to Non Blues and Has Cocaine Accidents with Percy #YTP 85: Express Trains Pull Cock #YTP 86: Stepney's Driver Steals a Cricket Team's Ball While Caroline is a Victim of Sexual Abuse #YTP 87: Andy has an unhealthy attachment to his long, hard Woody #YTP 88: Fuck that Bike #YTP 89: How Have I Not Made a YTP Focused on these Mischievous Sods Yet? #YTP 90: Bee Movie joke was too long for the title #YTP 91: Rheneas Fails to Save the Railway so it Closes #YTP 92: Rusty and the Evil Boulder #YTP 93: Baa Baa Black Ram #Jackninja5 in a Nutshell #YTP 94: Diesel and the Missing Title #Um I'm Sorry #YTP 95: Oh Dear, Someone's Squashed It #Professor Farnsworth's Private Exhibition #Professor Farnsworth's Private Exhibition with Zip sound effect #Toby Audition for Thomas1Edward2Henry3 #YTP 96: UNLucky Star #Jackninja5 Narrates the Railway Series: The Three Railway Engines: Edward's Day Out Story 1 of 4 #Jackninja5 Narrates the Railway Series: The Three Railway Engines: Edward and Gordon Story 2 of 4 #You are too soft #People Reacting to Me when I say I'm Australian #Me on Donald Trump #Ohana Matsume on Why You Shouldn't Make Death Threats #YTP 97: Jackninja5's Christmas YouTube Poop #YTP 98: Peter Sam Misses Henry's Train RIP #YTP 99: Dr Facilier's Drug Trip #YTP 100: The Ninja5 Controller #My Response to Anyone Telling Me to Make Videos Faster #Ice King Has a Sex Dungeon for Penguin Pornography #YTP 101: Boulder's Revenge #YTP 102: Percy's Prediction #Jackninja5 Narrates the Railway Series: The Three Railway Engines: The Sad Story of Henry Story 3 of 4 #YTP 103: Percy is a Stupid Little C*nt 3: He Doesn't Crash into the Sea in This One #My Response to Anything #YTP 104: The Important News Controversies Obscenity Around school and the Club Penguin Wiki in 2012, Jackninja5 was repeatedly told about how profane her videos were. Jackninja5 tried to get them to stop by telling them swearing was allowed on YouTube and if it didn't matter there, why would it matter on other places. This went on but in 2013, it finally stopped. Peppa Pig YTPs Jackninja5 had tried to upload Mr. Potato Cums, her first Peppa Pig YouTube Poop, but it was blocked globally as it was uploaded. She then uploaded it on SkyDrive. In 2014, many YouTube users complained about Jackninja5's YTP called Daddy Pig Tries to Escape His Worst Nightmare: Exercise due to them disliking Peppa Pig. However, it got removed for inappropriate language. On December 24, 2014, Jackninja5 had received a copyright strike for The Cuckoo Clock Hates George and had to go through copyright school. She decided to not upload any YTPs for six months afterwards and she would never make another Peppa Pig YouTube Poop. JackthePVZMaster :See: JackthePVZMaster On January 22, 2013, Jackninja5 had created a gaming channel for her games as she is also a gamer. The channel has over 100 subscribers. Category:YouTube Users Category:Browse